Marvelous Pirates
by Dragonskyt
Summary: Our favorite Spider suddenly found himself in the One Piece universe. Can he find other lost heroes and find their way back? Current crew members; Spider-Man, Captain America, Black Cat, Hawkeye, ...
1. Chapter 1 Captain Spider

Marvel Pirates

Chapter 1: Captain Spider

So, I was swinging through New York as usual and suddenly, light flash!

Yes, that is my opening statement. Honestly, I wasn't even surprised. Sure I was shocked the first ten seconds, but then I started thinking with my head and came to the conclusion;

''Oh god, not again…''

Yes, it happened…again.

I have been through a lot of suddenly changing scenery. I have been transported trough time, through dimension, into the negative zone, into coliseums; fighting the usual death match, Asgard, Hell and pretty much everything you can think of.

This however, was new.

I awoke on a ship, a wooden ship, with a flag, a very silly flag as they kind of personalized the classic jolly roger with their own style. I assumed I was on a pirate ship and turned out I was right. Being the good guy I broke the ropes that hold me and went up, towards the deck.

I saw water, lots and lots of water. Of course that is to be expected from the seas, however I was not looking at an ocean. No, I was looking at a map I had gained after investing several fists into the pirate stock market. They should have listened as the fourth went down, but alas they wouldn't listen.

This map was large, very large and it showed a lot of small dots. I may be a scientist and I haven't exactly joined the navy and all, but my best guess is that those small dots are islands. Of course this brings me to the question, where is the mainland and where am I.

To answer those question I look around some more, which includes hanging these pirates above the water using my webs and I did a very confusing discovery. There is no mainland at all and I was somewhere in East Blue, whatever that meant. The maps said that it was part of the sea and apparently the sea's are sort of country's, island.

Being the gentleman I was, I asked *cough* threatened *cough* them to drop me at a nice island nearby.

They tried to dump me on a floating rock…

Two more hours upside down for them!

They didn't seem to argue so much anymore.

The captain of this ship was a nice man, he totally understood what I wanted and ordered his men to make haste.

Eventually I was dropped off at a place called Dawn island. From what I had heard and had seen on the map, the island is large, like three times Manhattan and was filled with many trees, plants and animals. The animals range from tigers to bears and even many kinds of reptiles. This is probably thanks to the climate as it is very warm. On the south side however, there is this huge city, hidden behind a Great Chinese Wall knock-off. This is where the nobles reside and they aren't as noble in character as they are according to them in blood.

Guess it's time to find some answers.

A whole year has passed. A whole year of searching and finding nothing at all. He had almost given up hope a couple of times, but there was one more thing he could try.

One Piece.

They said it was a treasure of unimaginable value. Unimaginable could mean priceless and what is priceless? That is right, information. Hell, it could even be an artifact that could send me home. It really was his only option right now and he was becoming very desperate. One year of being clueless does that to a man and a desperate man does many odd things.

On hindsight, he should have expected this outcome. Really, with his mind that is only slightly less sane than Deadpool, this really his best, worst and amazing idea ever. He'll travel the sea's, become the Pirate King and claim this so called One Piece for himself!

Again, this was probably a very stupid and very cool idea. Which boy hasn't dreamed about becoming a pirate? He for sure did it and he was pretty sure he did so even after gaining Spider-powers. Didn't the captain say he should follow his dreams? Ok, probably too literal, but then again, he did spend a lot of time with Madam Web, so he might have gained slight insight in this so called 'Web of Fate'.

Anyway, he has been working his ass off the last couple of months and finally he did it! he had enough money to buy a small ship. He couldn't say it was a worthy pirate ship, but then again, he didn't really have a crew to manage such a beast anyway.

No, this ship would suffice. It had enough room to store food and water, some space to stay dry when it rained and made use of a nice sail. He still hadn't really figured out how to call his crew though, but he had heard that it is probably the best if you talk to your crew before naming anything. It wasn't uncommon for mutiny to start, just because the name was something very ridiculous.

''So, you are leaving?'' A voice came from behind him.

he turned around and saw Makino and the Mayor with the very silly name.

''Well, I can't stick around forever, now can I?'' he joked.

That's right, everyone in the town knew about his spider powers. He still wore his Spider-Man outfit, as it was the outfit he had from the Future Foundation and it practically repaired and cleaned because it was made out of unstable molecules. he never had the need of anything else and it kept him warm and dry during the nights and rain.

Most of the time he changed the uniform into his classic Spider-man outfit, but once or twice he changed the looks for camouflage or just because he felt like it. Right now, he was in red and blue, his favorite colors.

''Can't you wait until everyone is here?'' She begged, wanting him to stay as long as possible.

He smiled softly, the mask hiding is face fading away. ''Sorry, but the longer I wait, the harder it gets to leave.''

''Bah, let him leave. He'll just cause us more trouble the longer he stays.'' Mayor Woop Slap said.

It was funny how the mayor resembled the one back home. Really, the irony was killing him.

''Oh, you slap my heart, mayor.'' Peter said dramatically, placing his hand on his heart.

Makino giggled. ''You never stop joking, now do you Peter? Anyway, there is another reason we came here.''

''There is?'' Peter asked with a bit of curiosity.

''Yes. Mayor, could you do the honors?''

The mayor stepped forward. ''Spider-Man, as a thank you for all you have done for us, protecting this peaceful village from harm and helping us with our many troubles, we like to give you a gift.'' A small box appeared from behind his back.

''Oh, umh, thank you. You really didn't have to do this, you know.'' Peter said, feeling surprised and flustered.

''No, Peter, this is the least we could do. The whole village has talked and we all agreed this will help you in your journey.''

Smiling and scratching the back of his head, Peter spoke. ''Thank you, I don't know what to say.''

After so many times being called the bad guy, it really felt weird, getting a gift of appreciation.

''Just accept it already.'' Woop Slap said in his annoying elderly tone of impatience.

The box was made of wood, nothing special about it, but when he opened it, he almost dropped it if it wasn't for his sticky fingers.

''Guys, you can't be serious. I can't accept this!''

''You deserve it, whether or not you'll eat it is another thing, but we rather know you'll be safe and make good use of it.'' The girl spoke.

Inside the box was a weird shaped fruit, but it was obvious what it was. It was a devil fruit, the cursed fruits of the sea. Not only are these fruits very rare, they make the person who eats them very powerful. The downside however was the fact that he wouldn't be swimming anytime soon.

You'd think the suit he was wearing is waterproof. It is, but the problem is the material it is made off. It is made of unstable molecules that mimic it's wearers physical properties, which include weakness.

However, the power one gained when eating the fruit was a gamble. You could get the most ridiculous power, like turning trash into trees or turning everything you touch into candy. You'd have to be careful and realize the risks.

Spider-man however had two people staring at him, with wide eyes. Those eyes showed kindness, respect and love. He couldn't refuse such a gift, the whole village probably spend all their savings on it. What kind of asshole would he be if he answers 'Fuck No!'. Uncle Ben would be so ashamed.

''…Fine I'll eat it. Well, down the hatch it goes.'' And so Spider-Man took a bite.

…

''It tastes like shit.'' He spoke bluntly and threw the rest away.

''That is no way to talk to your elders boy!'' the mayor roared angrily.

''Now, now Mayor, calm down. You know this was going to happen.'' Makino spoke, trying to calm the old man down.

''Feel any different Peter?'' She asked.

''No really, I heard stories about people finding out about their powers months after they had eaten a devil fruit. There is only one way to test it though.'' And then he jumped into the shallow area of the shore, water surrounding him to his waist.

Nausea overcame him, he felt weak, sick and not amazing at all.

''Please…get…me…out…of here?'' He managed to bring out.

The two immediately did as asked and pulled him out.

''Well, that answers your question now doesn't it. Now excuse me while I'll take a look what my dinner last night looks like.'' Spidey said before walking a couple feet away, very out of balance.

He stood still, but nothing came out. Must have been purely mental.

''Are you alright?'' Makino spoke softly, obviously worried about him.

''I am fine, just give me a couple of seconds to catch my breath.'' He tried to calm her down.

The mayor didn't seem to be all that worried, but even he couldn't dodge the perceptive gaze of Spider-Man, which showed him even the Mayor showed a bit of concern. That was enough for him.

Feeling a lot better after taking several gulps of air, he raised his hands to stretch, but imagine his surprise when he felt something swim through and out of his arms.

*Thwip!*

He knew that sound, it was very familiar. Looking up, he saw white strands of web coming out of his wrist, leaving him speechless.

''...Murphy's Law, should have known. That guy always seems to be after me.''

The other two seemed to be confused. ''Who's Murphy?''

Spidey just looked at them with a blank face. ''My worst enemy. Let's just leave it at that.''

The two seemed to be fine with that, they had learned the hard way, not to ask for complicated explanations, as Peter never really knew when to stop rambling.

''Anyway, I guess it's fair to say I have either the Web-Web Devil fruit or the Kumo Kumo no Mi (Spider Devil fruit). Funny how I got that one, seeing as I dress up as a spider all the time.''

Looking up, he saw the sun was coming up, ready to wake up the rest of the village. Peter turned around towards the girl and old man.

''Sorry guys, but it's time to go. I rather not have a whole mob forming just to wave me goodbye.''

''We understand Peter, just be careful alright?''

''No promises! Trouble seems to follow me around, I'll be sure to make full use of the Devil Fruit you have given me.''

With that said, he jumped on his boat and released the rope that bound him to the docks. Sail, proudly flapping in the wind, the boat slowly started to move away from the village he had stayed a whole year at.

''See ya guys.'' He waved goodbye.

Both the Mayor and Makino waved goodbye.

''Good luck Spidey!''

Travel was slow, boring and not so cool as had thought. He had heard stories about adventure, treasure and romance, but he was seriously starting to doubt anything was going to happen. He had been sailing for over two whole days by now, using the free time he had to learn about his new ability.

Not that it was that hard, he practically had his Spider-webs back, something he had dearly missed for a long time. After a month on the island, he had used up all his webs during an attack of mountain bandits. He couldn't let those innocent civilians get hurt, so he chose to use every drop of it.

What he learned was that he could basically do everything he could do before he was out of webs. However, improvements are that he could actually slightly control these webs, something that could come in handy in the future. Before he had to actually form shapes while shooting, now he can just think and the webs create whatever he want. He was sure, with a lot of practice, he could control the webs like Sandman could control his sand…minus the turning into webs himself part though, that would be odd.

The seas were gentle, the compass he had installed into a wooden block next to the steering wheel showed he was still going in the right direction, the sun shined brightly and the wind gave a gentle breeze.

''I am bored!'' Shouted the voice of a man in his twenty's.

He gazed over the ocean, seeing nothing but water, water, water, a boat, water, wa- Hey wait a second!

Returning his attention at the boat, he almost wish he hadn't. It was…disturbing to say the least. Pink hearts decorated every major part of the boat and even the jolly roger had a heart in it.

Now Peter had nothing against girly stuff, he had enough girlfriends to understand the importance of being open, but frankly, this was freaky to the next level. The jolly roger showed him it was a pirate ship, which didn't help improve the image in any way, so he had to decide whether he wanted boredom or adventure.

…

Well after two days, it can't possibly be a bad choice to stretch his legs.

Maneuvering his ship to some rocks, hiding it behind them, Peter suited up in his red and blue 'uniform' and webbed towards the mast of the boat.

Normally this wouldn't work, the elasticity shouldn't give enough bounce for him to pull himself that far, but thanks to his new Devil fruit powers, he was actually capable of firing himself off like a trebuchet.

However, he didn't really have the time to practice this move yet and flew too far, landing behind the boat on open land, in the middle of camp.

''Huh?/Who's that?/Did he just fall from the sky?'' Came several responses from bandits around him.

Peter just chuckled. ''Oops, guess I don't know my own strength.''

''Get him!'' Shouted one of them and madness broke loose.

The battle however, was pathetically easy. These guys were all cannon fodder compared to the super villains he had to fight back home.

''Avast ye maggoty swabs! It's booty kicking time with Captain Spider!'' Spider-Man shouted out, starting off with his ''Too'' many quips.

The pirates attacked, slashing their swords, but Spidey dodged, ducked, rolled and jumped, evading every last one of them with ease.

''C'mon he is just one man, take him down before Alvida comes back!''

Sensing danger, Spidey ducked, dodging a bullet, but before another came he quickly shot a web inside the flintlock.

''That's dangerous! Not so dangerous as me mind you, but still very dangerous!''

Multiple pirates ran forward, but a quick web on the floor and they fell flat on their faces, which also fell down on the webs.

''Stick around boys, I love that one, it's a classic!''

The rest of the pirates now took their distance.

''Oh, not coming to me? Well now, how about a Spider-Man special?'' He said as he webbed some debris and started swinging it around, hitting any pirate that was dumb enough not to duck.

Now the rest of the pirates weren't so interested defeating Spider-Man anymore as they were currently busy running away.

''This isn't going to work! Run away before Alvida gets here!.''

Scratching the back of his head, Spidey wondered aloud. ''Huh, who's this Alvida person?''

A large *THUMPF* behind him shocked the ground and a deep voice growled.

''Who dares to attack my crew!?''

Turning around Spidey said ''That'll be me and who am- Holy Mother of God!''

What stood in front of him was something that could only be described as the most wide and freaky lady he had ever laid his eyes on. Of course that is a lie, considering he had seen some weird stuff back on his dimension, but really this thing in front of him resembled a whale in a pink shirt more than a women.

''I know, I am a goddess on earth ain't I?'' She said, thinking he was stunned of her beauty.

Spidey however didn't even listen and started opening his mouth before he realized it.

''I didn't know that this world had talking whales. Do they have walking puffer fish too?''

His quip was awarded with a very red face and a raised iron mace.

''How dare you!'' She roared and swung.

''Whoa!'' Spidey shouted and dodged to the side. The place where he previously stood was now filled with a small crater, dust being scattered in the air.

''Do the seals strike back now? I swear I never clubbed one of those cute guys!'' Spidey spoke again.

''Raaaa!'' She continued to roar and swung her mace again, only once again to be dodged by Spidey's fast reflexes.

''You must be the mother I have been joking about all along! Oh if only Deadpool were here!''

''C'mere you bug!'' She growled with her huge pair of lungs.

''Arachnid! C'mon how hard is it to see I have a spider on my chest!'' And with that, he webbed another piece of debris, swung it with a lot of strength and hit her square in the face with it, knocking her out.

''What a let down, this wasn't even a warm up.'' Spider-man said a bit saddened.

''Alright, who's next?'' He asked the pirates around him who were gaping at him like a fish.

''He defeated Alvida in one move!'' ''I can't believe it!'' ''He's a monster, did you see those webs! He must have eaten one of those accursed devil fruits!'' And then they all ran away, some to the ship, other's to god knows where.

''Well since I am a pirate and I defeated another pirate crew, I suppose I can take their booty!'' And with that he swung towards the ship. He never saw the kid with pink hair looking at him with awe.

What he found inside wasn't much. Some pirates here and there, but most didn't risk fighting him and those who did let their faces meet the wall, knocking them out. This further motivated the rest to leave him alone and one even showed him towards their treasure room, just so he would leave him alone.

The treasure contained mostly jewels and gold. He did grab a couple of bags and filled them up nicely, but left the rest alone. He didn't need that much and too much would only get in the way. What he did take was maps, lots and lots of maps. There wasn't anything about the Grand Line, but there were many maps about the surrounding area and the islands, including maps that showed where fresh water and food is.

There wasn't much else he needed, so he webbed the loot on his back and webbed back to his boat, this time using the right amount of strength and with the grace of a spider he landed on the piece of rock he used to hide his ship.

Placing the loot in his cargo hold, he opened several maps until he found what he was looking for and set sail again. This time with a goal and purpose.

Authors Note:

So yeah I had this idea and I HAD to write it. I blame the fact that I read over 200 chapters about Spider-Man the last two three days and I finally reached chapter 700.

Damn I was disappointed, totally NOT the end Peter deserved. He better come back sooner or later, can't have Spider without Peter in my opinion.

Anyway back to my story, I am going to try something different.

NO STRAW HATE PIRATES! They don't exist, I'll change some parts when needed.

Yes that's right, Spider-Man's crew are only Marvel characters! Have any suggestions? Sure I'll keep them in mind. I'll probably focus most on Spidey, but I'll do my best to give every crew member a important role, just like One Piece did with his crew.

If you wanna add someone, please fill the form and possibly with reasons. What has already been filled cannot be changed though. I wrote the jobs so you can easily figure out who is where. Jobs can be changed though, so that won't be much of a problem. There doesn't HAVE to be a archeologist, it's just possible.

I advice not to add any flying characters though. One is possible, but that's the maximum. Again; ONLY 1 FLYING CHARACTER MAX

Captain: Spider-Man

First Mate: Already chosen (you see next chapter)

Navigator:

Gunner:

Cook:

Doctor:

Archeologist:

Shipwright:

Musician: Possibly Deadpool

Misc:

Misc:

Its captain with 10 crew members. Seems good, though it can be 8.

Want to give certain members devil fruit? I need good reasons! They all have their own ability's, remember that.


	2. Chapter 2 The Captain

Chapter 2: The Captain

Again he was bored. There was no one to talk to, no one to irritate and nothing to do at all. He still had plenty of fresh food and water, not that the food tasted great, but he could manage for at least a couple of weeks. He tried fishing, using his webs as a non-lethal spear gun, but after a while of not catching anything, he gave up and went back to the cabin.

He thanked the gods that the island he was heading towards to was just an hour or so away. He could even see it from here. A large fortress with the usual marine color's dangerously loomed over the island, indicating this island was under marine control.

Peter wasn't too scared about that. He hasn't been in the pirating business for long, so no one knows him yet. He seriously doubted if he had a wanted poster already.

Entering in the docks, paying an admission fee, Peter proudly walked across the street, still wearing his red and blue's. He could tell some people looked at him oddly, but he honestly couldn't care less. The silly suits came with the job and over the years, he has gotten used with it.

The people around him looked a bit tense though, always on guard and the marines themselves looked a bit depressed. He had no idea what to say about that, but he kept the observation in mind.

The first thing he did was find a restaurant though, because he honestly needed something that didn't taste like carton. Once he found a nice looking one, he moved in, took a seat and ordered whatever caught his fancy.

Now he actually had gold and money to pay for whatever he wanted, he actually felt the need to reward himself for a job well done. It was funny, normally he would never steal anything, but technically this was taking back what wasn't theirs and since the chance of finding the original owners is slim to none, he chose to use it to help himself and possibly others who crossed his path. But for now, he would enjoy the delicious looking steak in front of him.

While eating, he started hearing rumors, knowing to keep his ears open at all times.

''You think the guy is still there?''

''No way man, it has been nine days!''

''Still, he seemed pretty buff. I wouldn't be surprised if he makes it till the end of the week.''

''We should be quiet, who knows what Morgan will do when he hears about us talking. Not to mention that son of his is even worse. It's his fault the guy was taken to the block, just because he protected that little girl.''

''_Hmm, that was convenient. Maybe I was right and Murphy is stalking me.''_ Peter thought while taking a sip of his drink.

Now he had finished eating there were a couple of things he could do. He could go back to his ship and go back to traveling, take a look around the shops or see this man for himself. It sounded like this Morgan person arrested an innocent person and Peter was rather curious if this were true. Besides, this wasn't the first time he had helped breaking an innocent man out of jail and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time. If this man was truly innocent, then he'll help, if not then he'll just have to pay for his crimes, whatever they may be.

-Marines Base-

''Up close, it looks even more ridiculous.'' Peter said looking at the huge structure in front of him. The only thing keeping him from was a small wall, not even high enough to keep people from climbing over it. They must think their reputation protects them, but then again, they probably haven't seen a threat in ages, the only people around being the citizens and all.

Not even bothering to jump, he peered over the small wall and looked around. ''Now, where is that guy?''

The land was pretty empty, not even one marine in sight. He could probably run to the other side and back without anyone noticing.

Then a figure, who was tied to a pole caught his sight. The figure was tall, probably around six feet high and wore a blue colorful suit Peter recognized immediately.

''No, way! Captain!'' Peter shouted out and immediately sprinted towards the man without a second thought.

''Captain? Are you alright?'' Peter asked very worried. He honestly thought he was here all alone, but now he actually found someone from his world. Maybe he'd kiss Murphy later instead.

Steve slowly started to wake up, after being cooked in the scorching sun for nine days he wasn't in the best state of body and mind.

''P-Peter? Am I hallucinating now?'' He asked with a hoarse voice.

''No captain, I am here, let me help you.'' Peter said as he started to rip the ropes apart.

Steve would have dropped on the ground if it weren't for Peter catching him, but he still fainted.

''Don't worry sir, I'll get you out of here.'' Peter swore, before the man could say another word and started to web the men up with cool webs.

-Back on the ship-

When Steve woke up, he noticed he wasn't where he was last time. No, he was laying on an hammock. That wasn't so unusual, as many people had them in this world, but this one was made out of a certain material that he was very familiar with.

''Ah, I see you woke up Capt. I was worried there for a second.''

He opened his mouth to talk, but Peter made a shushing sound to stop him.

''No talking yet sir, no matter how much I want to. You suffer from severe dehydration and you really need to get something in your stomach first, here take this.''

He then noticed the plate of food and a big mug of water next to him on a small table.

He now noticed how badly he felt and just did as told and started to consume the meal Peter had prepared for him.

After he was done filling himself up until he knew it was the limit he spoke again, this time with a clear voice as the water eased up his throat.

''Thank you Peter, I am very grateful for what you have done…''

''Ah, shucks you don't have to thank me, I am just happy I finally found a familiar face!'' Peter said excited as he jumped upside down on the ceiling.

''However, there is one problem.'' Steve continued seriously

''Huh? Did I do something wrong?'' Peter asked worried. When Steve got worried, it meant that things were about to become serious and something had gone wrong.

''Yes, I am sure you must have come to me by rumor, yes?'' ''That's right.'' ''Well then, you must also have heard why I was tied up there.''

''Something about protecting a little girl if I heard correctly.''

''Indeed and do you know what will happen when they find out I am missing?''

Peter's eyes widened, not that it was visible behind his mask.

''You mean they'll go after the girl?''

''Correct, we have to find her immediately.''

-A short run later-

''Leave me alone!'' A child shouted

''Sorry kid, but orders are orders, we have to bring you in.'' One of the marines said, not happy at all. He really hated his boss and the son, but if he didn't do as told, his family would be next.

Just as he made a move to grab the child, a fist enclosed on his arm…painfully tight.

''Argh!'' He shouted out, not because the grip broke something, but because the fingers dug deep inside the nerves.

''I am going to ask you to leave her alone.'' A deep voice said.

Turning around he saw a man, 6,2 feet high, in a blue uniform, standing very close to him. He could feel the commanding aura oozing out of the man and he knew he couldn't win. He did what any normal person did and ran away.

''Well that takes care of that.'' Steve said as he watched the man clumsily run away.

''Well no surprise there Capt, you do have that aura always around you. The only reason my Spidey-senses aren't tingling his because I know you won't hurt me.'' The voice of Spider-Man came as he finished webbing several marines on the wall.

The girl they saved walked forward. ''Thank you again mister, you have saved me twice now!'' She said with a happy face.

''It was my pleasure child, innocents shouldn't be punished for crimes they haven't committed.''

''Cap, I don't want to sour the mood, but I don't think we are done yet.''

''You are right Spider-Man, to crush this corruption, we have to cut off the roots.''

The girl looked at them with wide eyes. ''Does that mean you two are goin after Morgan? You can't! He'll kill you, leave now before you'll get hurt!'' She tried to beg them.

Steve lowered himself to her eye level. ''Listen kid, we have a duty as avengers and I promise you, we will avenge this village.'' He ruffled her hair as he said his promise.

''Are you ready to go Cap? I mean, where is your shield?''

''They have taken it when I was arrested. I assume it is somewhere in their base. Do you mind looking for it while I try to create a distraction, since you have better mobility you have a better chance to find it.''

Spidey saluted like an officer. ''Sir, you can count on me, sir!''

Leaving the girl behind they made their move towards the base.

-Marine Base-

Inside a luxurious room in the marine base, a certain lieutenant was looking out of a big window.

''I am…Great!'' the man spoke with a proud rough voice.

The man truly thought he was. He suppresses the people of this village, slowly taking all their money and taxes, taking everything for himself. He had no morals and didn't think twice to send anyone who dares to argue in jail.

However, his peace was suddenly disturbed by an officer who ran into his room.

''Sir, the base is under attack, sir!''

''What?!'' he asked in surprise. ''Who and how many?'' he demanded, scaring the officer.

''It's that guy who had escaped earlier, sir. He is taking us down one by one.''

''You are all useless! Bah, I'll take care of him myself.''

With that he arrogantly walked outside his room, unaware of a certain spider that was listening to every word he had said.

-At the plaza-

''He's so fast!''

''Take him down''

''He's just one g-argh!''

One after another, the marines came after him and one after another they went down. The marines didn't have any skill, they just charged and swung their swords. He had been in these kind of battles for years and even now, he still thought of them as weak.

They had guts, he had to give it to them, but their reason for fighting was pathetic. They didn't fight for each other, no they fought for themselves. The only reason they fought was so they wouldn't get punished. Such determination was nothing compared to the man they were facing.

The man fought for freedom, his ideal, his dream and he would do anything to give such a right back the oppressed people.

Using the agility, strength and speed the super soldier serum had given him, he dodged, punched and knocked out anyone who made a move. Not once did he go on the attack, all he did was beat whoever made a charge.

He saw something in the corner of his eyes and jumped to the side, dodging a massive axe that crushed the earth, hitting several marines that were in the way.

A huge figure, about the same size as him walked forward and Rogers noticed the axe was actually attached to his hand.

''I am going to squash you like the inferior person you are.'' The man roared and he charged.

''_I hope get here soon Peter, this might get tricky…''_

-Inside the base-

''Now if I were a Vibranium steel-alloy round shield, were would I be?'' Peter wondered as he crawled on the ceiling of the base, making sure to hide whenever he noticed someone coming closer. The armory was empty, nothing there at all and searching random rooms didn't help much either. What to do, what to do.

''What are you guys waiting for! Go arrest that intruder!'' came a very irritating voice from behind a door.

Peter immediately ducked behind a wall, seeing several marines run away and a blonde haired kid appear with a grin. No time to waste, this one must be important as the soldiers followed his orders without question.

The blonde kid had no chance.

A hand grabbed his shoulders and it was over. The kid didn't know it yet, but the moment that hand touched his shoulder, the chance of escaping plummeted towards near zero percent chance.

''Hey I am new here, care to show me around?'' Spidey said as he casually started to lean.

The blonde kid first wanted to turn around, but the steel like grip prevented him from making any movement. Once blondie realized this he got a lot paler and just twisted his face. Looking at the spider mask for several seconds, he blinked and then he started shouting.

''How dare you! Do you know who my father is?'' He dared.

''Nope and I also don't care. Now you seem very familiar with this area. Any chance you could help me find a lost item?'' Spidey said, ignoring the fuming blonde.

''Hmpf, like I'll help such a lowborn as you!''

Spider-Man didn't even show any sign of irritation and said in a sweet tone.

''Well, kids gloves are of I guess.''

-A minute later-

''Alright! I'll tell! I'll tell!'' Blondie screamed in fear as he hanged outside a window, webs wrapped around his legs.

''Now that's a good boy! I knew you'd understand. Now lead the way.''

The kid was too scared to even think straight and let him towards the shield.

-Back to Rogers-

The fight lasted long, at least that is what Steve had thought. The man was a berserker, no style at all, but it was very effective. Judo throws seemed to be useless, especially because of that large axe that had replaced his hand. If he didn't watch out, the chance of accidently getting hurt was high.

Several marines were scattered across the plaza, some of them still knocked out by Captain America, but most of them were casualties of the fight between him and Morgan. They groaned in pain and it was pure luck no one was seriously hurt just yet. Only a couple had serious injury, but those were quickly moved from the battlefield by other marines whenever they had the chance. Seems like there is still some hope on this corrupted island.

Steve solely worked on counters. Each time the axe was swung, he predicted its path and moved accordingly. It was too bad the man had a metal jaw of some kind, because he could have easily knocked the man unconscious with a classic uppercut. Alas, it seemed that the man had some sort of defense everywhere. One might not have noticed it at first, but inside the stomach were several plates of an unknown metal and Steve quickly noticed punching those plates hurt. The only placed that were vulnerable were the arms, legs, back and neck. Seeing that Morgan wouldn't be defeated by taking time and going with a stamina race. It seemed that the man had high amounts and anger was fueling him with unlimited rage.

''Die already, you insolent dog!''

Steve said nothing, knowing he wasn't the type to enrage his opponent further. That was Spider-man's job and honestly, he rather keep it that way. One joker was good enough.

Instead, he spun around a clumsily swung slash and hit the man in the back, making Morgan growl in pain. However, it seemed that he still had some bite and quickly spun around, axe already moving.

He had to dodge it… but it was too fast! He saw it coming, closer and closer, moving in slow motion. His body wouldn't be fast enough, he himself was slightly out of balance. Just as he thought his time had come a surprisingly welcome voice entered his ears.

''Cap! Catch!''

*CLANK!*

A round disk entered his vision and blocked the axe, which just moments ago nearly cut of his head.

He moved on instinct, he saw the shape, the familiar shape of his favored weapon and lunged towards it. With practiced grace of many years of training, he equipped the shield on his left arm, ready to fight again.

''Round two.'' He spoke, a bit fired up.

Morgan didn't seem all that fazed, but Spidey knew that look in Captain America's eyes. It was the look of a promise, a promise of justice and freedom. It was that look which made him famous, not the shield, not the outfit, but his personal charisma that hit the American people in their time of need.

Finally having his shield back, he charged forward. Morgan laughed and just did his usual routine of swinging his massive axe arm.

*CLANG!*

The axe hit the shield and the Vibranium started working. The force rebounded and the giant man suddenly found his axe arm bouncing back upward.

Chance!

Steve moved. It was fast, it was brutal, it was effective and it was amazing. Each hit was a blow, each blow hurt and not even the steel plates protected him against the several smashes from Cap's shield.

It was over before he knew it, he was defeated and Steve won. A last small growl and he was unconscious, falling on the ground with no grace at all.

Silence…

No one spoke, the marines just watched as their leader was knocked out. One guy moved closer, hesitantly watching at Rogers for any hostile movement and checked if Morgan was alright.

He shook his head, Morgan was definitely defeated, by a nobody no less.

Spidey jumped towards the Captain, a large humanoid webbed package in his arms.

''Do I want to know?'' Steve asked, looking at the webbed figure with a raised eyebrow.

''Not really, this guy was really pathetic. He reminded me of a school bully, only not buff at all. I just webbed him up because he kept whining about his dad, which you knocked out cold.'' Spider-man explained while dropping the package in front of the rest of the marines.

''So anyone else interested in some ass kicking?'' Spidey asked them, cracking his fingers.

They all looked at each other and then suddenly they all roared at once.

''We are out of Morgan's control!'' ''We're free!'' ''Yes….!''

''Didn't expect that one.'' Spidey mused, bringing his hands to the back of his head.

Steve chuckled. ''I did, it was obvious they didn't like to do as they were told, but Morgan held their family's hostage. Now we defeated Morgan, they are finally free. This is why I fight… To save these kinds of people Spider-Man.''

Peter just looked at the happy faces of the marines and smiled. ''As long as we help the innocent I am fine. Now let's go celebrate, I am starving and I doubt you can last long on the small amount I gave you, it's my treat!.''

-Back at a certain restaurant-

''I must admit Peter, I am glad you arrived when you did. I couldn't have done this without you.'' Cap complimented our favorite spider.

''Aww shucks, you are making me blush!'' He replied, feeling very happy getting such a compliment from his idol.

Steve was eating like a beast…in a dignified way, but it was clear he was starving. The Soldier Super Serum worked two ways. It requires a lot of calories and energy to work properly, but in dire circumstances it also makes sure the body survives without its proper nutrition's. Of course when those circumstances finally pass, he needs to eat a lot to go back to full power. If he was full strength, he could undoubtedly have defeated Morgan without his shield.

''No I insist Peter. You have done this island a great service. You should be proud.''

''It's not that sir, but I am just not used to so much positive reactions.''

''I understand, but remember, this is a new world where no one knows us. Now you don't have any negative propaganda from the Bugle, there will be more of these reactions the more people you save.''

Peter grinned. ''I understand Cap.''

''However, as much as I like to have some small talk, we have important business to speak off.'' Steve said seriously.

''You mean why we are here and what to do now?''

''Correct. I have been here for over half a year and nothing is happening like it usually does.''

''Yeah I know, most of the time we enter some kind of death match or we have to save a civilization, but this time we were just dropped off and left on our own… Wait, did you say half a year? I have been here for around a whole one. How does that even work?''

Steve's eyebrows narrowed. ''I am not sure, There was no mention of disappearing when I was still back on earth.''

''Well I have a theory that might explain this.'' Peter suddenly spoke up.

''I don't know if you have noticed, but I haven't exactly changed at all. I don't mean length or width as I know my Spider-DNA fixes that daily, but I mean more in the line of getting a tan or my hair growing. My theory is that time has stopped back on earth. This is exactly why I am not really panicking every second.''

''Now you mention it, I haven't had a haircut in a long time. I am no scientist, but the proof is right in front of our eyes. Is this really possible?''

''Cap, you are talking to a man who was bitten by a radioactive spider, got superpowers and was send to more weird, freaky dimensions then you can count. Don't forget we all fight with wizards, mutants and monsters almost daily. This is minor compared to our other adventures.'' Peter deadpanned.

''True, but does this mean others might have entered this world as well? If that is the case we have to find them.''

''Possible, but I know a better idea. The best thing we can do is getting a big enough reputation to lure our ally's towards us. We also have to consider that everyone entered this realm at another time, so some people might have been here for a week while others have been here for years.''

''And how do you propose to do that?''

''Well, you have seen my ship right?''

''Peter, are you saying…'' Steve asked, getting tense.

''Yes, we'll have to become pirates.''

''You do realize that is going against all the principles we have worked for right?''

''Not really. I don't know if you have heard it, but there are also nice pirates. These pirates only attack other pirates or corrupt marines like we have done here and then get a bounty on their head. The larger the bounty, the more chance there is that someone will find us.''

''Hmm, that sounds a bit like the avengers, only we don't have the government backing us up.''

''Yes, but if said government is corrupt, then that doesn't really matter now does it?''

Steve smirked, something I didn't expect. ''Sounds like I am back in a war again. It never leaves me behind now does it.''

''So you agree with the idea?''

''It does sound like a good plan, but we have to assign roles first.''

''Well that's easy, you'll be captain an-'' Spidey began, but Steve cut him off.

''I believe it may be best for you to become a captain Peter.''

''W-what? But you have more experience!'' Peter argued back.

''That may be true, but I wouldn't be here without you. Also, it is your ship, you have worked hard for it. Maybe it is best if you look at this like a test. I'll be your first mate and give advice whenever you need it, also I'll take command whenever you are missing, something that will undoubtedly happen.''

''A-are you sure Cap?'' peter asked, still hesitant

''Positive Peter. This is your chance to shine. There is no real hurry if your theory is correct so it will be a good learning experience.'' Steve encouraged him.

Peter grinned a big smile. ''Well if that is what you want, however, when it looks like I am going out of my mind, please take over.''

''And that is exactly why I am going to be first mate.''

They both laughed and continued their meal when suddenly the door of the restaurant opened and several marines entered.

''Excuse me.'' Spoke their speaker.

''We are wondering, are you really pirates?''

''Apparently, we just decided to form a group, so I guess that would make use pirates now.'' Peter spoke.

The spokesman continued. ''Even though you are pirates, in reality you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful, but since you are pirates… as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to headquarters.''

They heard several voices from outside. ''Hey marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?'' ''Are you kidding me? Or have you all gone nuts?!'' ''They are this town's saviors!''

It seemed like the townsfolk's disagreed with the marines.

Peter calmly stood up. ''Hmm, well then… Let's go! Thanks for the food ma'am.''

And with that, they both slowly left towards the docks.

''I am impressed Peter, you understood what they were truly saying.'' Steve complimented him again.

''It wasn't that hard. I know thanks to my Spider-Sense whenever a hostile is near. It didn't even tingle a single time. Also, I know how it feels to really be hated, so I know they didn't mean the words they had said.''

Steve looked a bit sad. ''Peter…''

Peter smiled back. ''It's alright Cap, or should I say Mate now? I may have had a rough time, but I became my own person and nothing is going to stop me from following my beliefs.''

''Great words for such a young man.'' Steve joked.

''It doesn't matter how old you are, as long as you fight for what you belief, everything is going to be alright.''

''I couldn't have said it better myself.''

They arrived at the boat and Steve jumped in while Peter untied the rope that held it to the docks. Once released, Spidey himself jumped and made himself comfortable.

''Group Salute!'' came the voice of the marines.

Turning their heads towards the docks they saw several lines of marines saluting towards them.

''Whoa, didn't expect that.''

Steve just grinned. ''Seems like you still have to learn to expect the unexpected.''

''Hmpf!'' Peter pouted, but he did smile.

''Well we're off! One Piece here I come!'' Peter shouted out making Steve look at him confused.

''One what now?''

Author's Note:

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you may have noticed, I am following Manga storyline as I don't think I need any of the fillers from the anime. I might add some parts here or there, but it depends on my mood, inspiration and idea's. Not to mention I'll probably move the islands to different places. I don't think that will matter much, but I think some scenes need certain characters to work.

Again, if you want a character to join, fill in the template from chapter one and I'll think about it. You can PM or just review it if you wish.

I really think this fits with what I have planned. Spidey needs some bigger roles and Cap plays some kind of guardian role. There will be NO yaoi, so sorry fangirls (and boys) but I am straight and I write what I want.


	3. Chapter 3 The Thief

Chapter 3: The Thief

''So what you mean to say is that there is some kind of treasure and almost every pirate is after it?''

''Yup.''

''And this treasure is somewhere in the Grand Line?''

''Exactly.''

''And the only way to enter the Grand Line is by using a special route, for which we need a special map.''

''That about sums it up.''

''Well this is a confusing world.'' Steve admitted.

Peter raised his eyebrow ''You have been here for half a year, how do you not know all of this?''

''I only came into town recently. When I woke up I was on a deserted island and it took me a while before I was ready to leave. I honestly believed I was still on earth, until a ship found my raft drifting on ocean and asked if I wanted to get onboard. In truth, I only have about a month of experience.'' He explained

Peter chuckled a little ''Seems like I am not the only one with bad luck.''

''It wasn't so bad, It isn't like I haven't experienced culture shock before.''

''Oh yeah, you were trapped in the ice right?''

''Yes I did. So where did you end up?''

''I was just swinging around New York and a flash of light knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on a pirate ship, bound by ropes. I broke free, made some chaos and they were kind enough to drop me of at a nice small community where I lived the last twelve months. After that I bought a boat and found you.''

''I see, by the way, I saw you use your webs, but I don't see any web shooters. Did you gain another mutation?''

''No I ate a devil fruit.''

''Sounds ominous, but I doubt you'd do something stupid like messing around with devils.''

''Well, they are also called cursed fruits, but it is just because if you ate one, you can't swim and any water that reaches your waist will weaken you… a lot.''

''And the upside?''

''You get a random cool power.''

''And you got Spider webs.'' Steve concluded

''I know, the odds were very small, but I got them anyway. I suppose I should start believing in Fate or whatnot because the chance of getting exactly what you want from a devil fruit is less than 1%, considering there are over a hundred different types.''

''Anything else that I need to know?''

''Well, we still need a name for our group. You earn a pirate nickname, but you should name the pirate crew yourself.''

''You are the captain Peter, I am sure you can come up with something.''

''I honestly think I'll wait until we get more crew members. A name should fit with the pirates you see. Normally it fits with the captain, but I doubt you would like to be called the Arachnid Pirates.''

Steve grimaced. ''Yeah, there might be some truth in your words. There is no hurry right? The best thing we can do is search for anyone else that may have entered this realm and try to convince them to come with us. Speaking of searching, how far is it to the next island.''

Peter looked back at the map. ''Sometime between tomorrow and the day after, depending on how much wind we can catch.''

Steve nodded. ''Then I suppose all we can do is wait.''

-The next day-

''Hey Cap, are you seeing what I am seeing?'' Peter asked looking at the ocean in front of them.

Steve curiously gazed at where Peter was pointing.

''Are those… people?''

''Seems like they are drowning, let's hurry up at save them.'' Peter said as he put on his mask, but with no real hurry in his voice.

The guys seem to notice the ship, quickly swam towards it and climbed inside.

''Whew… Thank God.'' One of them exclaimed.

''You are thanking the wrong person buddy.'' Spidey quipped.

The three moved their heads towards Spider-Man and suddenly turned hostile.

''Hey! Stop the boat!'' ''This is the pirate Buggy's territory.''

Steve just stared at them blankly. ''Spider-Man, you take care of these guys, while I'll check if we are still on course.

''What are we, chopped liver!?'' They all shouted out.

''Aren't I the captain around here? Oh well.'' Spidey mumbled and quickly webbed the guys up.

The three just sat there, tears comically falling down. They probably had some kind of inferiority complex.

''I don't think it's normal for three people to be swimming in the middle of the ocean. Why is that.''

All three of them cheered up, happy about the attention.

''Yes, yes! Good question, you are asking.''

''It was that girl!'' ''Yea! That bad girl!'' ''But, she's real hot too!''

A girl? Well, there wasn't anything special about that. If a girl could kick his ass back in new York, he was sure some could do the same to these guys.

''The three of us just finished robbing a ship and on the way back we saw a boat drifting. It looked a bit odd so we decided to investigate and then we found this hot chick unconscious laying at the edge. Being the nice guys we are we moved closer. Then she tricked us and made us walk on her boat, showing off a treasure chest. Once all three of us were checking the out the treasure chest, she moved on our boat and sailed away. Next thing we knew, the boat was leaking and it started to sink!''

''The chest was empty too!''

''Wow you guys were stupid, but then again I have met my fair share of sneaky types. What did she look like?''

The three started to drool. ''Oh, beautiful long silver hair. Skintight black suit and that mysterious black eye mask.''

…

''Cap, I found another one!'' Peter shouted out.

''Hmm? Who are talking about Peter?'' Steve said, genuinely confused.

''I found another one from our 'island'.'' He said with extra attention to island.

Steve nodded, understand what Peter was saying. ''So who is it?''

''Black Cat.''

''The thief?''

''The one and only. Seems like she used her powers again to steal these guys their boat. I don't know if she meant to make them drown, as her powers are a little unstable at certain times, but it seems that she is in the neighborhood.''

''Are you planning on going after her?''

''I am. She's a good person and has helped me at many occasions, which includes saving my life, not to mention I dated her a couple of times. Besides, it is a huge bonus having her on our crew as she is an excellent thief and we may need her services.''

Steven nodded and looked at the trio.

''Who's Buggy?''

They looked tense. ''He's our pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of buggy the clown? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the devil fruit.''

''Wait, he's a clown?'' Peter interrupted him.

They nodded.

''Hahaha! That's hilarious! A fricking Pirate Clown!'' Peter started laughing.

Even Rodgers chuckled a little. ''I guess that is an amusing thought. I have seen many unusual characters, but I haven't seen a pirate clown before.''

The three just looked at them in fright.

''You dare make fun of him? He'll kill you!''

''Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Listen, we are going to drop you guys off at the next island so stick there and enjoy the ride.'' Peter said before moving to the wheel.

-At the village docks-

A couple hours later and they docked the ship at the docks.

''Well that didn't take so long.'' Peter mused as he released the trio.

''But why is the village so empty?'' Steve asked, jumping on the firm wood.

One of the trio smiled sheepishly. ''Well, the truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village.''

''Well then, guess we have two jobs to do then Peter.''

''Let's start with Buggy first, he may have some valuable information.''

''Good idea, move out.'' He ordered, but then chuckled. ''Sorry Peter, I keep forgetting you are in charge.''

''Meh, it's alright. It's just the two of us after all.'' Peter shrugged it off.

As they walked forward, following the destruction they listened to at the bickering of the trio. They kept coming up with different excuses, each one more ridiculous than the last and it was quite amusing to listen too. However, the mood changed as suddenly several houses blew up.

''That sounded like a cannon!'' Steve mentioned and started running, Spidey following after him.

What they saw at the origin was a huge group of pirates, laughing like maniacs, having a 'blast' and a frightened looking Black Cat.

The next thing that happened was even worse. It seems like Buggy, the guy with the big red nose was now ordering Felicia to fire another shot at another row of buildings.

Peter wanted to step in, but Rodgers stopped him. ''I know Peter, but this might be a good test to see her true nature. We'll interfere when we have to.''

Peter nodded, but he didn't like it. He trusted her and he knew she wouldn't fire the cannon, but it seems Steve wanted to know how far Felicia would go as a spy.

They heard Buggy speak.

''Now shoot the cannon dear and sweat loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rule the world with me!''

''Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!'' came the cheers of the crowd, making it only harder and harder.

Felicia smirked and spun around, scratching the one who hold the matches in his face.

''Dear, what are you doing?! You dare go against me?''

Her sultry voice spoke, but the fury behind it was a women's scorn.

''You dare to hurt the innocent? What a weak men you are. Compared to the one that holds my heart you are but an arrogant worm.''

Peter blushed. He knew exactly who she was talking about and he felt a bit ashamed to listen to her private speech.

''Kill the traitor! Murder that bitch!'' Buggy commanded, making his crew move.

Felicia took a stance, she knew the odds weren't in her favor, but she also knew she would never forgive herself for what she otherwise had to do. Spider-Man would never look her in the eyes again and she knew she couldn't take that.

Just as the first wave reached her a red and blue shadow jumped over her and a familiar white substance covered them all.

''What is this!'' ''I can't move!'' ''I am stuck!'' came the voices of Buggy's crew.

''Peter!'' Felicia spoke softly, in awe as she saw the men of her dreams protect her.

''Quite the speech Cat, didn't think you thought so highly of me.'' Spidey joked.

''What? How?''

''Time to talk comes later, we have other things to worry about.'' Captain America commanded as he entered the scene.

''Him too? Never mind, let's get this party started.'' Felicia smiled, ready to go on the attack.

They all charged as one, but the battle was completely one sided. Peter trapped everyone who came near him or knocked them unconscious with his Spider-Fu, Steve moved towards the gunners, blocking bullets with his shield and took care of them. Felicia on the other hand moved at Buggy and slashed with her claws.

Buggy however didn't dodge and the claws clawed off his hand.

''Argh!'' He screamed, making everyone look at him.

Normally Felicia would probably be in shock. Sure she had seen limbs flying off people before, but she had never done such a deed herself. However one thing made her frown.

''Cut the act Buggy, I know you aren't hurt in the slightest.''

Buggy stopped screaming and looked at her, confused. ''What do you mean? You cut my hand!''

''Then why is there no blood at all? Also, why didn't you dodge? If you want to keep your powers a secret, you might do a better job at faking getting wounds.''

The logic of it all made even Spidey stay silent for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth again.

''Wow, seems like Cat here got your tongue.''

This made the Captain face palm at the terrible pun.

''That's it! Vice-Captain Mohji, take them down!''

A man on a huge lion appeared.

''Dibs!'' Peter shouted before jumping in front of the guy.

It was a skinny guy, a shirt too small to cover his whole body and his belly was exposed to the world to see. He had a goofy face and his hat looked like animal fur and ears.

…

''So, nice hat?'' Peter started.

He turned red ''You idiot, watch what you're saying! This is my hair!''

''That doesn't make it better. Why don't you shave it?''

''Shuddup!'' He angry commanded.

He made the lion attack, but all he did was fall down on his face.

''W-what the?'' Mohji exclaimed in surprise.

The feet of his lion was webbed to the ground.

''W-when did you do that?''

''The moment I called dibs. I learned to always make each move count, so I took my chance and you fell for it.''

''Don't underestimate Richie's strength!'' he shouted out and the lion started to struggle, breaking free from the webs.

''Haha! See his might, your webs can't hold him!'' He exclaimed arrogantly.

''No need to get so loud, I can hear you just fine.''

Spidey followed with two other webs, each missing Richie and Mohji on both sides.

''Ha! You can't even aim right!''

''Wasn't targeting you.'' Spidey commented as he jumped backwards, using the elasticity to launch himself forward with amazing speed, hitting the lion with a powerful knee kick. It was a one hit knock-out.

''No! Richie!'' Mohji cried out only to be punched in the face and joined his comrade.

''What a let down, is there anyone else?'' Spider-man asked the crowd.

Naturally nobody moved forward, but one person.

''I suppose it's my turn now.'' Came a shady voice as Spidey saw someone move forward.

It turned out to be a guy on a unicycle.

…

''Cap, you want to have this guy?'' Spidey shouted out.

''Sure, but why? Usually you like to take them all out on yourself.''

''Because this is more madness than one person can take. First a clown pirate, then a anorexic guy on a lion and next this guy on a unicycle, he looks like a fricking pedophile. Considering he also has a sword, think you might be the best guy to handle him.''

''I see you are finally taking command, alright then, it is a sound plan.'' Steve said, ignoring the horrible insult.

And with that now the Unicycle guy and Captain America stood opposite of one another.

No words were said, they just stared waiting for one to move, but eventually the creeper moved and he charged, sword moving for the kill, but the shield blocked it easily.

''How about I heat it up a notch? **Acrobat Technique: Fire Trick!**'' he blasted a small stream of fire from his mouth, but once again the shield blocked.

''You call that an attack? Taste my shield.'' And he bashed the acrobat's face in, his sword not even in the right position to block.

''Ditch the unicycle, you can't even block correctly with it. No matter how strong you are, it will throw you off balance.'' Steve commented in scolding tone before finishing the battle with a mean right hook.

Now the only powerhouse left was Buggy.

''So Buggy, ready to become my new toy?'' Black Cat taunted, deciding she can take the boss for herself.

''Ha! Like you can take me on! Your shipmates may be strong, but I won't be defeated so easily!''

He launched his hands forward, swords included and made deadly swings, making Felicia forced to dodge or block any attack. However, there was no style, just mad cutting. It seemed like the captain depended on his devil fruit ability to survive. He was foolish.

She dodged a strike and slashed the hand, but even that hand started to fall into pieces. The sword may have been dropped, but it seems that Buggy was invincible against slash attacks. There is probably a limit he can separate, no power has no weakness.

She dodged another swipe of a sword and kicked it far away, making Buggy stumble a bit. A kick to a hand still hurt. Then she came with another idea. It seems like Buggy wanted to battle using long range tactics, maybe he is less impressive if she brought the battle closer.

Using elegant turn flips, she dodged any sword strike against her and quickly moved closer and closer, making Buggy lose his grin.

Eventually she was right in front of him and slashed his belly open, which of course made him split and float in the air.

''Silly girl, like youaAAAAAARGH!'' He shouted out as he felt a very uncomfortable and painful feeling in his lower region.

Looking back at his lower body, he was painfully aware what happened. Felicia used an enhanced kick on his manhood. It made even Peter and Steve wince and grab their family jewels, understanding the pain. It wasn't unusual to get a kick in the sack back home.

They didn't say anything however as they both knew all was fair in a fight to the death.

Seeing his distraction, Felicia jumped for the kill and did another kick right in the face. Having his hands far away made it impossible for him to block and while floating he had not enough speed to dodge. The kick made contact and Buggy was knocked out unconscious.

By this time all the pirates in the surrounding area were defeated or had ran away, leaving the trio some time to talk.

Felicia immediately used that moment to jump to Spidey and give him a very tight hug.

''It's been so long Spider!''

Peter awkwardly gave the hug back, silently sending a wordless question to Steve, who just shrugged as he had no idea what to do either.

''Felicia, this may sound weird, but how long have you been here in this realm?''

''Around eight months, why?''

Peter sighed and began to explain how long he and Steve had been here and their possible theory.

''Hmm, well that does explain why I had no need to cut my hair after so long. It does make me happy, knowing when we return, no real time has passed.''

''You and me both. I finally found a steady job, I'd hate it if I lost my research at Horizon Labs.''

''So Felicia, what have you been up to these last eight months?''

''Me? Well I have been traveling East Blue for a while now and just do whatever I want. There are so many things to see and so many things to take.''

''Are you possibly interested in joining up with me and Cap over here? We are on our way to One Piece and get as big of a reputation as possible. There will be battles, but with you on our team, we might get there faster.''

''Oh Spider, sure One Piece sounds great and all, it's a thief's wet dream, but you already had me when you showed up. I would gladly go on this romantic adventure with you.'' She answered, making sure to put extra attention the word romantic.

''Any objections cap?'' Peter asked, getting used to her flirting.

''Just keep it friendly and professional and there won't be any problem. We might need a bigger boat soon though, with the current rate of finding new crewmembers.''

''So, any role you think you can take on a ship?'' Peter asked curiously.

''Well, I did spend quite a lot of time on a yacht or two back home, so I do have navigational experience. I can easily predict weather patterns and as long as the maps are correct, following them won't be difficult.''

''That's awesome!'' Peter complimented her. Even he knew predicting weather is something of great value on the seas.

''Oh that reminds me, I heard Buggy has some nice maps and loot. That's exactly why I tried to infiltrate him, so wanna join me while we plunder his booty.'' She asked him, swinging her hips at the word booty.

''Fine, Cap could you check the perimeter and warn is if any hostile approaches.''

''Sure, just make it quick. The town's people probably noticed us fighting and might misunderstand the situation.'' And then he walked off with the last words. ''I'll meet you at the ship!''

While Cap walked off, Peter and Felicia moved to the tent which functioned as a temporary base. Inside they saw heaps of treasure, gold and artifacts. He was sure he saw Felicia drooling a little and let her have her fun. While she started placing gold in bags, Peter moved towards the documents near a table. A quick skim and he had a couple new maps and an actual map of the Grand Line.

Returning to Cat, he saw her finishing filling the fourth bag and he was sure should would continue until there was nothing left.

''Felicia, maybe we should leave some behind for the village so they can use it to repair any damage.''

She flinched, but didn't argue. She might like money and class, but even she wasn't completely heartless. Besides, she knew this was already enough for them.

''Then I guess you will have to fill my desires in some other way, now don't you Spider?''

He shivered. No matter how long they played this game, he knew she would always top him. He blamed it on the fact that she is a woman. A smoking hot woman who can easily seduce any man she wanted to. Should he be happy she chose him? His manly instincts said 'hell yeah!' However he wanted a girl who also looked behind the mask. Sure friends with benefits sounds great, but nothing is better than being loved by just being yourself.

''Time to go, I'll carry the bags, but we'll leave the rest here. With a bit of luck, no one will notice us.''

''Don't worry Peter, I am in full control now. I haven't even used it during the fight.''

Peter whistled. ''Nice going. Maybe I should depend less on my webs and focus more one my Spider-Fu. It has been getting a bit rusty.''

''Don't worry Peter, I'll be sure to help the 'kinks' out.''

Peter sighed. This was something he should have expected… not that he didn't enjoy it.

-Back at the Boat-

''Nice ship you got there Peter. Think there is room for one more?''

''It isn't that large, but I think it will fit. Using my webs in a creative manner will allow me to make comfortable makeshift beds, making it possible to house at least four people, but I think it will get too crowded soon. I think we should look for a bigger boat soon, just like Cap said.''

They soon met with Steve again, as he had taken care of the trio, who apparently tried to steal their ship. Too bad for them they didn't realize Peter had protected his ship with a web layer so the boat wouldn't drift away, even if the rope has been loosened.

Placing the bags with the rest of the treasure, Felicia looked in awe at the collection.

''Peter, how did you get all this?''

''Hmm? Oh that was when I just started. I was bored, wanted to stretch my legs and accidently landed in the middle of a pirate camp. After beating them and their leader, I walked inside their ship and took some useful stuff including this gold and treasure.''

She looked at him like he grew extra arms and actually made a sniffing sound.

''I can't believe it! It has finally happened!''

''W-what happened?''

''You actually stole something! I finally corrupted you!'' And then she hugged him again.

''Gah! I just took stuff from people who it didn't belong to. I was planning on using it for my trip and helping people out.''

''I don't give a crap about reasons, but now we can actually start heisting!''

''Haven't we done that before?'' Peter asked, remembering some missions when they stole from super villains.

''Yes, but now you take more than just the target!''

Peter sighed. ''Well, don't get used to it. When we get back, I'll go back to being a vigilante and stopping crime.''

''Then I'll just have to make the best out of it while it lasts!'' She declared.

Steve just smiled at the scene. While he didn't approve of stealing, he knew it was better if they had the treasure instead of some other shady figures. At least when they had it, he knew it would be put into good use. He watched as Black Cat started continuing to harass his captain. While not everyone seemed to enjoy it, at least the trip wouldn't be boring.

Leaving the two lovebirds together he moved towards the map pinned against the wall and grabbed the steering wheel. It was time to find a new island.

Authors Note:

As you may have noticed, I left certain scenes untouched or completely ignored them. Why? Because I follow logic. If you have completely different characters, you'll get a new story which may seem alike, but I seriously doubt our heroes underestimate anyone. After so many super villains and heroes with different powers, they know better than underestimate an opponent and learning about powers in a blink of an eye is something you'll either learn quickly or you'd die.

Also let it be known that the early antagonists are losers and weaklings. I doubt Peter, Felicia and Steve can't handle any of them after all their experience. I could have used Peter against Buggy and make him web everything together so he can't separate, but that would be too easy and I felt that Felicia needed a spotlight.

Who will be next? Read to find out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Marksman

Chapter 4: The Marksman

It sure has been a while since he landed on this island. A whole three months in fact. Life was peaceful, people are friendly and there didn't seem to be any problems. A cool breeze gently touched his face and the smell of salt reached his nose. He enjoyed the sun, it bringing him much warmth and the soft grass on his back served as a nice mattress.

He was bored.

He missed his adventures as an Avenger. Hell he'd even put up with some of the more annoying characters. He missed dodging bullets, he missed waiting for the perfect moment to strike and he missed his comrades.

If only a ship could come, but it seems like that is an impossibility. This island wasn't very popular and only one ship arrives each six months. Guess at which month he arrived. That's right, the seventh. It was supposed to be a lucky number, but it sure didn't feel that way.

Most of his days he spends his time shooting arrows. All of them personally crafted ones though as the ones he had in his quiver are a bit too valuable. He even spends some time with the children of the village, teaching them how to use a bow. Compared to him they sucked, but compared to other beginners, they sucked even more. The kids had no talent at all, but it helped that they were easily impressed and he did love attention.

If only that girl in the mansion would say the same, but she didn't seem to like his attitude. What was wrong with his attitude? Women loved him, why not this one?

There was also that creepy Kuro guy. Something really irked him whenever he came close, but it seems he did his best to take care of Kaya, though a bit strict.

The rest of the village neither liked nor disliked him and acted like he was a very far neighbor. That was something he could agree with as he had made his home in an abandoned house on the other side of the island. He liked his privacy and it kept the kids from invading his home as they first had to navigate through the woods and walk quite the distance.

For now however he was laying on the edge of a cliff, doing absolutely nothing.

He was bored.

He gazed over the ocean.

He was bored.

Some seagulls cried out their annoying noise.

He was bored.

A dark shape moved towards him.

He was bowait a second!

Peering with his superior eyesight he squinted his eyes to look further ahead and what he saw almost made him faint. He was bored, he had wished for excitement and now, he was actually seeing what he wished for.

''Maybe I should pray some more.'' He muttered to no one in particular and just waited for the arrival that will end his boredom.

-The boat-

''That was very sweet of you Peter.'' Felicia said in a girly voice.

''Hey, I couldn't just say they were empty now could I?'' Peter tried to defend himself.

''Even so Peter, you did the right thing. Sometimes a white lie is better than the brutal truth. I have done my fair share of telling families their sons died bravely in battle, even though they were sitting ducks.'' Captain America added his own voice.

''Well anyway, it looks like we arrived.''

They indeed did. The boat landed on the sandy shore and together with the help of Steve did he pull the boat on dry land, far enough not to make it float away during the flood.

''So, there is a village here right?'' Peter asked for confirmation.

''Correct, we only came here for supply's and possible hints for a new and bigger ship.'' Rogers retold their purpose, making Felicia roll her eyes.

''We know Captain, you have been telling us this for the last couple of hours.'' Black Cat said with a slight hint of irritation.

''Felicia, don't antagonize him. You know as well as I do that there wasn't much else to do but wait until we reached the island.'' Peter tried to calm her down.

''No Peter she's right. I suppose I have been cooped up a bit too long. This will be a nice moment to stretch our legs and move around.''

Peter smiled. ''Well then, let's go.'' However his Spider-Sense suddenly flared and he jumped back to dodge…a purple arrow?!

He gave a look at Steve, who sighed and yelled. ''Hawkeye is that you?!''

''Unbelievable, I finally see some familiar faces!'' he yelled out, obviously very excited and happy.

''Sorry about that Pete, but I had to be sure you were the real deal and not part of my imagination.''

Peter smirked and crossed his arms. ''Did you smoke some of the oddly colored grass? My red and blue is pretty unique you know.''

Hawkeye snorted. ''Believe me, I am pretty paranoid. After three whole months I finally see someone I recognize. I believe that is worth some caution.''

''And you chose you prove your point by shooting an arrow at me?''

''Well you are one of the few people that can actually dodge anything I shoot, so yeah.''

''Still an asshole…'' Peter murmured.

''Calm down Peter.'' Steve said as he padded his shoulder. ''Hawkeye, do you know a place where we can talk?''

''Of course! Follow me, there is a tavern close by. I do hope you have some money though because I am empty.''

Black Cat snorted. ''Oh, you'll be surprised how well off we are.''

*** Tavern Meshi ***

''No way, you have been here a whole year!?'' Hawkeye asked in surprise, almost choking in his beer.

''Yeah, it was pretty boring at start, but the bandits kept me busy and luckily I learned a lot.''

''Damn, I have been stuck on this rock for three and nothing is happening. I was so bored!''

Steve interrupted ''Does that mean you are interested in joining our group?''

''Cap, it's a crew now. With four members it is better to call it a crew.''

''I still can't believe you made Peter here captain…''

''Wasn't my idea, but he said it was good training and I dare you to against Cap's idea.'' Peter dared the archer

''Yeah yeah, as long as you aren't a pain in the ass I won't complain. Believe me, better you than Logan. He just charges ahead without thinking.'' Clint backed off. Even he knew better than to challenge Steve.

Rogers shook his head ''I still don't get it why everyone thinks so highly of me.''

''It's because you are Captain America, you are a living legend and you always come up with the best plans.'' Peter argued back excited.

''As long as Peter is here, I don't mind who's in charge.'' Felicia said while winking at him, making him shiver.

Clint leaned in and whispered. ''So what's the deal with the ht chick?''

At which Peter answered. ''She is my ex and still has feelings. I am just not sure if she is still only interested in Spider-Man or if she is ready to accept me for who I am.''

''Does that mean I can make my move on her?''

Peter chuckled. ''Do your best, it's her life and I have been over her a long time ago. Be careful though, she is called Black Cat for a reason.''

Hawkeye just winked and spoke; ''Hey Felicia, interested in seeing my bow?''

*Snap!*

''Ouch!''

A lamp above Hawkeye broke off and painfully landed on his head.

Peter chuckled. ''Told you so.''

Clint just groaned and rubbed the sore spot where the lamp had landed while Steve shook his head in disapproval and Felicia winked at peter again.

*** Time skip***

''So you are looking for a bigger ship?''

''That is correct. The boat we now have is getting a bit small and it would help us if we buy or find one soon.'' Steve replied.

''Well I know of one, but I am not sure if we can take it.''

''Why not? We are pirates right?'' Black Cat asked, making the rest look at her.

''Felicia, we may be pirates, but we are heroes first. Heroes do not steal from innocent people.''

She pouted. ''It's not like they are going to miss it.''

''I doubt a missing ship won't be discovered within the first day.'' Peter deadpanned.

''Anyway, the ship is owned by the mansion owner not far from the village. Although everyone calls her the owner, Kaya is in reality a sick and frail girl who is always lying on her bed.''

''Does that mean her parents died?'' Peter asked interrupting him.

''Yeah of sickness, she inherited everything they owned; Money, a large mansion, servants and the boat. We might convince her to sell it, if you have enough money, but I doubt it.''

''I bargained with Jameson, I have had worse.'' Peter remarked, remembering the old days when he was still a freelancer.

A door slammed open and three children waltzed in, wooden swords in their hands.

''Oh! Its true! Captain Clint has brought pirates in town!''

Steve eyed Clint, who did his best to look very inconspicuous.

''Captain Clint…?''

''I was bored aright and they wanted to form pirate group. I thought them a small bit of archery and they seem to stick to me all the time.''

Peter started laughing. ''Bwhuahaha This is hilarious! I didn't know you were such a softie Clint.''

''Captain, when are we continuing our lessons!''

''I don't know brats, I am kind of busy catching up with my friends. Not to mention I am going to finally leave this island.''

They started crying. ''Captain? No don't leave us!'' And then started to hug his legs.

''This is pure gold, I am so going to tell Torch when I meet him.''

''Do it and I'll make your life an hell.'' Clint threatened only to suddenly fall down because a wooden plank couldn't hold his weight anymore.''

''Cat!''

''What?'' She asked innocently.

He ignored her and stood back up, dusting off his legs.

''Anyway, it's best if we go. The sooner we know if we can buy the ship, the sooner I can finally leave this place.''

''But what about us!'' The trio shouted.

''I am not there for you every day you know, one day you'll have to stand up on your own and do things yourself. Get bigger, grow strong and maybe we'll all meet each other back on the sea.''

The all had tears in their eyes. ''C-Captain!'' And the hugging began again.

''Aren't you the popular one.'' Cat joked, only making Clint feel more embarrassed.

Eventually they all stood in front of a huge gate that blocked their entry into the mansion.

''Hello? It's me Clint! I have guests!'' Clint shouted out.

No answer.

''Well then, guess we have to do this the old fashioned way.'' Felicia remarked as she gracefully jumped over the gate, making Clint whistle and then hit his toe against a rock.

''I just whistled!''

''I know, but I don't want to hear such things from you.''

Hawkeye just cursed as Felicia opened the gate with her lock pick.

''I knew I made a right choice of inviting her.'' Peter smiled.

Steve sighed. While he did not like to barge in someone's home like this, he was at least satisfied knowing the team consisted of three heroes and one neutral. He'd just have to keep an eye on the girl and he knew Peter would help him.

They easily found the girl at an open window, taking a breath of fresh air.

''Hey beautiful! It's me again!'' Clint started.

''Oh great, it's the town's jester.'' She told him coldly, making feel an imaginary arrow striking his body.

Peter stepped forward to prevent a fight. ''Umh miss Kaya?'' He started being polite.

''Good to know at least one of you has manners.'' Once more stabbing an imaginary arrow into Hawkeye.

''Miss? (Hmm?) We were wondering if you were willing about selling your ship to us.''

Before she could answer a voice alarmed them, making them all look at a black suited man with glasses.

''What are you doing here!''

Kaya tried to explain, but he just waved her off.

''Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?''

Peter suddenly felt his Spider Sense tingle when the man came near. That guy was trouble.

''We are in need of a ship-'' ''No way'' he answered immediately.

Very suspicious.

''You…'' he spoke looking at Clint. ''You're Clint right?''

''Yeah and?''

''I've heard some rumors about you… The villagers talk about you all the time.''

''Wow, didn't know I was so popular.'' He remarked in surprise.

''We you did come out of nowhere, so it should be that surprising.'' Peter deadpanned.

''The guards said… You were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?'' The butler asked in a threatening tone.

''I was trying to woe her.'' He answered with a straight face.

''Bah, you are just like everyone else. Is it money you are looking for? Name your price.''

This made everyone look at the guy if he was insane.

''You can't put a price on someone's head, just for a conversation!'' Hawkeye shouted out.

''Oh, you want something else? Name it, I'll see if I can do my best.''

''You sick bastard, I was just passing time!''

''You are a mercenary are you not? I am sure you have better things to do.''

''THAT'S ENOUGH CLAHADOR!'' Came a sudden angry voice.

The butler just looked annoyed. ''There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth.'' He countered.

''I bet he has killed a lot of people in cold blood, same as his companions. These brutish barbarians only know how to kill and cause su-''

''SHUT UP!'' came the angry roar of Hawkeye as he punched the butler in his face.

''Uh… Grh! See… you're so violent. This shows me I am right.''

''Shut up!'' Clint commanded.

''You can insult me all you want, it is true that I have killed, but I won't let you insult my friends with those words. I can't erase my past, but I am proud of who I have become! You are right, I have killed in cold blood, but I am not denying it either! I who was once part of the scum of the earth, now walk among earths greatest heroes and I am damn proud of it!''

''Great words Hawkeye.'' Steve commented, knowing exactly how he felt as he had been part in World War 2.

''You did great Hawkeye and I am depending on you to have my back!'' Peter commented.

The butler slowly stood up, his arrogant smirk still on his face.

''One of the greatest heroes on earth? Don't make me laugh! You are still a barbarian, never thinking about others, just punching your way through everything. You are just after Miss Kaya's money.''

''You dare still going on about that!?'' Clint said still enraged.

''Enough with the explanation! After all you are still a cold blooded killer and that is all I need to say!''

Hawkeye took a step forward, but stopped as he saw something fall down.

*Splotch*

…

…

…

''Huhump..Huahahahahahahaha!'' he and the rest started laughing as bird poop started to drip down from the butler's hair into his face.

''I may not know Clint that long, but I can say for sure that he is a better man than you. After all, a Black Cat knows better than to cross another Black Cat.'' She spoke in a serious tone, a cold glare in her eyes.

The Butler had a brief frightened look in his eyes and then commanded: ''GET OUT ALL OF YOU!''

After being roughly shoved out of the mansion, knowing they weren't welcome anymore, they sat down on the road, hanging around a post fence.

''He's an asshole.'' Clint said.

''He's suspicious'' Peter continued.

''He's dangerous.'' Steve followed up.

''He's the leader of a pirate crew.'' Felicia answered the riddle.

…

''Whaaaat!'' Peter shouted out, totally not expecting that one.

''How do you know that?'' Clint asked in curiosity, already plotting revenge.

''I told you guys I travelled East Blue around right?''

''Yeah and?'' Both answered.

''Well I did gain a lot of valuable information. First off, the guy has sleek black hair, glasses and his signature shoes. These characteristics were something he was familiar with. Next, when I mentioned his pirate crew name he flinched and reacted and that's the hammer on the nail.''

''Wow, well done Felicia. I am impressed.'' Peter truthfully told her.

''Can Felicia get a reward?'' She asked seductively, making Peter widen his eyes.

''I-I suppose?'' He stuttered a bit awkwardly.

''Alright, next time we are stealing something, you'll be my partner!'' She exclaimed, making Peter look up in surprise.

''That's it? No odd requests? No flirting?''

''Well if you want me to share a bed with you tonight…'' She drawled off.

''Nonono! That's alright, I'll do it.'' Peter hurriedly said.

''You lucky son of a bitch…'' Hawkeye cursed between his teeth.

''Why is sharing a bed a reward? We do it all the time.'' The two children suddenly asked, making the three (and a half) heroes notice the children were still there.

''Well children, when a Cat and a Spider love each other very much…'' Felicia started only to make Steve cough loud…very loud.

*COUGH COUGH*

''What she meant to say is that Peter has a more comfortable bed that _doesn't creak_, so when wants to sleep _very_ quiet, she makes bets or asks rewards that allows her to sleep without any _noise_.'' He answered for them, glaring at Felicia who whistled innocently.

''Nice save.'' Peter whispered.

Peter then noticed something. ''Hey, where's your other buddy? The one with onion hair.''

''Oh! Tamanegi right? He often suddenly disappears.''

''Yeah! And makes tons of noise when he show up!

Just then they heard a kid scream.

''Waaaah! Waaaah! This is bad! Waaaah! Waaaah!''

They didn't exaggerate when they said he was loud. In this peaceful village, he sounded like a siren or a car alarm. Very loud, very annoying and painful for those with sensitive ears.

''Bad news! Haaah huf huf! There's a man that's … backwards!''

''There's a weird guy, he walks backwards!''

''Liar!'' The other children shouted.

''It's true!'' He countered.

…

''And how is that bad?'' Hawkeye asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Just look!'' He said and he pointed at the road.

Just as the kid said, there was a man awkwardly walking backwards. He kind of looked like a failed Michael Jackson reject.

''Does anyone else feel that this world is a lot weirder than the one we left behind and believe me, I have seen some weird shit before.''

''I am with you Spidey'' Hawkeye commented, nodding his head, going back to memory lane.

The guy finally reached them and spoke, holding his hat with his hand. Yes, he was definitely a reject case. Those sunglasses totally strengthened the image. The only thing this guy had that Jackson didn't was that goatee.

''Hey! Who said I'm a weird guy? I don't look weird at all!

''Yes you are. You are next to Mysterio, you just don't talk in third person.'' Peter commented, pointing at an imaginary list.

''Shut up! I'm just a hypnotist passing by…''

''Hypnotist? Wow! / Can you show us your skills? / Yeah show us!'' The kids shouted out, exited.

''What?!'' The man asked, not expecting those questions.

''Idiots! You don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting, no way I'm showing you my hypnotism!'' He declared.

But then he changed his mind and grabbed something out of his pocket.

''Ok! You guys stare at this!''

''You are showing them anyway!'' Steve said, very confused about the sudden change of mood.

''I'll say; 'One, two, Jango' and you will all fall asleep! Let's start ooone…'' The guy began, swinging the object left and right.

''Two… Jango….zzzzz'' Only to fall asleep himself.

''What the… Is this guy serious?'' Steve wondered.

''Oh, he's also part of the Black Cat crew.'' Felicia said like she just said the sky was blue.

…

''You could have told us this earlier you know, what if he was dangerous.''

''Then your spider-sense would have gone off and you would save us all.'' She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

''Did it go off?'' She asked.

''Not really, not even a tingle.''

She nodded. ''That is because they are weak, very weak. You don't sense bee's flying around the flowers right? That's because they sting, but aren't dangerous at all. This guy is just that weak.''

''Captain, am I allowed follow him?'' Steve suddenly asked.

''Well sure, no need for the title, may I ask why though.''

''Of course, it's because he will probably meet up with the butler again. My gut is telling me they are planning something and if possible, I want to prevent a disaster.''

''Fine, but take Hawkeye with you. Now we are with four, we should always stick together in case of an emergency.''

''That's fine, Hawkeye, with me!'' And they walked inside the forest nearby, no doubt ready to follow when the man woke up again.

''C'mon Felicia, let's bring these kids home.''

''Fine darling, it will be good practice for the future.''

Peter sighed. ''I should have gone with Cap myself.''

*** Followed the guy till they stopped at a cliff ***

''Jango, I told you not to draw the attention of the villagers, why did you sleep you the middle of the street?''

''_Because he is an idiot''_ Both men atop the cliff thought at the same time.

''How can I attract attention? It's not like I look weird or something!''

''_That's an understatement.'' _Hawkeye followed his internal monologue

''So… Are you prepared for it? There are some people in town who know who I am, we need to finish this as soon as possible.'' The butler asked in a serious tone

''Of course! We can start operation 'Assassinate Miss Kaya' Any time!''

''_What!? Assassinate!?''_

Hawkeye started to move forward, but America grabbed his shoulder with the look; 'Not now'

Hawkeye nodded and calmed down.

''Assassinate is such an ugly word!''

''Ah yeah! Accident! We'll call it an accident! Isn't that right captain Kuro?''

''_Looks like Black Cat was right.''_ Steve thought.

''Captain Kuro….. I gave up that name three years ago, don't call me by that name again! You are the captain now!''

''I still remember that day… It simply shocked me… You said you were going to give up being a pirate and made me the captain. Everyone thinks that captain Kuro has been executed by the marines, but you actually hid in this little village and told us to come here in three years time. Before when I worked for you, there were always a lot of 'benefits' That's the only reason I worked for you. Can get a good share this time right?''

''Yes! If you succeed you'll get your share!''

''Good! Leave that girl to me!''

''The problem is not about killing her, but how we have to make it look like an accident.''

He sighed. ''It looks like you're not ready yet.''

''Shut up! I'm completely ready!''

''When you send the signal, we'll charge into the village and kill Miss Kaya. It's as simple as that. Then you can openly claim her inheritance.''

I wonder if your mom actually gave you a brain. I have no relation to her family, how can there be an inheritance for me? No, what you have to do before you kill her is hypnotize her and make her write my name on her will, which says she will leave all her wealth to me. I have spend three whole years as a butler for this, I won't let my plan fail.''

''Just for this you have been a butler for three years? If I were you I would have robbed them straight on!''

''If I had done that, then the marines would still be after me and I won't enjoy spending my wealth the way I like it. I like using my head to find a peaceful way to settle things.''

''Hahahahaha! Peaceful way to settle things? You mean murdering her entire family is a peaceful way?''

''Hey! Her parents died because of a real accident. I honestly never saw that coming, but I sure took advantage of that.''

''Whatever let's not argue over this. Anyways, you need to send the signal. Our ship has been anchored close by for almost a week. They can't hold back any longer…''

The two heroes looked at one another and nodded. Hawkeye carefully grabbed one of his special arrows, aimed and fired. With frightening speed, the arrow soared through the air and hit the ground near the two pirates, making them look up in surprise. They shouldn't have done that as the arrow emitted a terrible high pitched sound, making them cover their ears in agony.

Steve jumped from the cliff and landed on Jango, making him spit some saliva. Next he just grabbed Jango's head and smashed it against the rock hard enough to knock him out.

''First an acrobat and now a hypnotist. What's next?'' Steven wondered out loud.

Meanwhile, Kuro was shook off his confusion and went on the offensive, charging at Rogers, but another arrow came and hit his feet.

''I learned this from Spider. He may be annoying, but some tactics are damn useful.'' Came the voice from atop a huge boulder, showing the person calling himself Hawkeye.

Kuro tried to move, but found that his feet were stuck to the ground by some sort of goo and without his claws, there was no chance he could release himself. He should have taken them with him, but he had doubted he would be in need of using them today.

Next another arrow, this time exploding into a bola, entwined him in place, making it impossible to move. He wasn't strong, just fast, but that was negated by the chemical goo on his feet and the wire that kept the bola's together was made to be strong enough to trap most super villains.

Not a moment later and a painful punch reached his face, knocking him on the ground.

''We are going to have a talk with Miss Kaya, Kuro and believe me, it won't be pretty.''

*** At the mansion, the meeting room ***

''And that's what happened.'' Steve finished reporting to Peter, who is still very confused as to why Steve insists making him the captain, but hey, one does not simply refuse Captain America.

''That is quite the tale, but do you have any prove?'' Peter asked him, but still leering at the man in black who was tied up in a corner, a gag over his mouth.

It was at that moment Felicia barged in through a door.

''Wow, it looks like the cat had some nice claws. Too bad they are a bit too big for me to wear.'' She spoke as she dropped two gloves with swords attached to them.

''He must have quite the finger strength to properly wield them. I am impressed.'' Peter commented, looking at the long blades that protruded from the fingers.

''That still doesn't prove anything!'' She said still not believing their story. She had been living with the man for three years, he took care for her, how could she trust these strangers?! They just came to her home, dropped her butler who was wounded and some weird guy in her meeting room and started talking. She had no idea how to make them leave, let alone what they wanted to achieve with these lies.

''She's right Felicia. I do belief anything you guys say, but to proof it to a person who trusted the man with her life for three years, there is going be a lot more evidence.''

''Then what about we attack their ship? They said it was close by right? If we just sail around the island, there is a big chance we'll find their ship.'' Hawkeye brought up.

''Possible, but some of us will have to stay here so Kuro won't break free or Miss Kaya releases him. Hawkeye, us two have the most dangerous ability's that are closely tied to an ambush. Are you up for a hunt?''

''Is the Hulk green?''

''Didn't also become gray, red and blue?''

''Meh, details.''

''Fair enough, let's do it. But before we go, Miss Kaya?''

''What!?'' She asked irritated. Peter honestly couldn't blame her, but this was the daily bugle all over again, only on a lesser scale.

''If we are correct and we indeed stopped this assassination attempt. Are you willing to sell us the ship you own?''

''…Just get out of here.''

''Let's go Hawkeye.''

''Right behind you Spider-Man.''

*** On the sea ***

The search didn't take long, the sound itself drew them to the right location. The pirates were loud, very loud and it seems like they were partying. Shouts and cheers, roars and boasts all filled the air around the black and red ship.

''Is that a cat? They actually used a cat as their figurehead keel?'' Clint mentioned.

''I assure you Clint, this won't be the worst. Before we met you, we fought clown pirates. You do the math.''

''You'll have to tell me that story eventually.''

''Right, but first, you think you can make it to the top of the mast?''

''You want me to snipe everyone who gets too close?''

''Correct. I can handle a fair share of numbers, but even I cannot win against an army alone. At least I don't think I can. I've never really had the honor.''

''Well first time for everyone right?''

''Let's not risk it, I'd rather keep my head were it is thank you.''

''Haha! Alright, swing me up and I'll make sure to rain destruction and chaos among their ranks while you instill fear. You still have that suit don't you?''

''Oh, great idea! Yeah I'll change right away!'' And with that the familiar red and blue changed into the dark and menacing black and white.

''I still have the urge to shoot you when you wear that costume, but I'll hold my arrow.''

''Gee thanks, now here we go.''

Shooting a web towards the mast of the Bezan Black, Spidey grabbed Clint at his waist (''No homo?'' ''No homo'') and launched them towards the ship. Once high upon the air, Clint was thrown towards the crow's nest, which he elegantly landed on and took his position, while Peter efll down in the middle of a party.

''Hey guys! The neighbors send a complaint, party's over!''

Immediately all the pirates grabbed their weapons and attack as one, but they had never encountered a veteran ass kicker before and before they noticed, their heads decorated the floor, wall and many more surfaces which heads could fit through.

Clint on the other hand started shooting blunted arrows and every person that hold a gun. Peter might be able to dodge them, especially because bullets here are slower, but that doesn't mean that it was les annoying.

He fired nets, tear gas, smoke bombs, bola's and many other arrows, all non lethal as he didn't have to kill. Spidey kicked, jumped, dodged, ducked, punched and all of them combined, evading every attack in acrobatic ways and elegantly showed all who was the real badass around here.

Eventually only two guys remained, a green haired person, who looked very thin and had cat claws and a very fat guy who wore a bell around his neck, also equipped with cat claws.

''Hawkeye, which one do you want?''

''Can I take skinny? He's a better target, I need to improve.''

''Fine, I'll take the Catpin.''

''You dare attack the Black Cat pirates! We'll murder you!'' The skinny one said.

''I'd like to see you try!'' And Hawkeye ran forward, wielding his bow like a blade.

His first hit reached the stomach, but thanks to the shirt, he missed his target and just hit air underneath.

''I am quite nimble.'' He spoke and tried slashing with his claws, but had to dodge at last second as Hawkeye responded with a counterattack, using an arrow as a knife.

''I shouldn't have gone to close combat, but now I got you were I want.''

The skinny guy looked confused. ''What do yoaaaaaaaah!'' He shouted as he felt electricity all over his spine, his consciousness left him and he fell down.

What he didn't see was that a small wire was attached to an arrow behind him and Hawkeye simply pulled it towards him, making the arrow hit the green haired pirate. Too bad for him it was an electro arrow.

Meanwhile, Spider was having fun with the fat pirate.

''Dude, you got man-boobs! Not even Kingpin got those and believe me, I made sure to remind him of his unique physique.''

The fatty jumped and landed on the deck, breaking it and landing downstairs, Peter walking away from the landing zone the moment he had jumped. Looking down the hole he asked in a mock concerned tone.

''You ok down there? No need for a new brain, heart or circulatory system?''

A roar was the response and the guy jumped through the spot Spider-man was not seconds ago. Fatzo really had no chance against Spider-sense.

Peter then tried to just web the guy, but he was actually able to rip it apart with brute strength. He grinned and then charged at him, making him jump over the guy with a flip, webbing his back and using muscle and g-force to launch the guy into the sky.

He jumped after him, using the mast to bounce off and kicked him in the stomach, but apparently some of that fat was actual muscle and blocked most of the damage. Fatty then proceeded to hold him in a choke, but Spidey then simply placed his feet on the mast and Fatty lost his balance and fell down, only to be caught in his hands by Spidey's web, which he bound against the top of the mast. They were rather high above from the deck.

''Now I know you can tear right through it… but I wouldn't recommend it!'' Spidey quipped.

Jumping down he saw a bored looking Hawkeye waiting for him.

''Took your time I see.''

''Well I like insulting my prey before defeating them.''

''Anyway, what now?''

''Now we bring Miss Kaya evidence. I bet Steve has already broken the hypnotist and Kuro though.''

*** Back at the mansion ***

''Hey dear, brought some souvenirs?'' Felicia asked curiously.

''Well I did find some claws, but yours are better and whatever loot they had was already spend on alcohol, beer and rum.'' Peter answered, making Felicia sigh in disappointment.

Kaya was still on the same spot she sat down before, but now she was as white as a sheet, shaking and not showing any signs of noticing them entering the room..

''Did anything happen while we were away?''

Steve decided to answer that question. ''Yes, while you two were on your mission, Black Ca and I started to interrogate Kuro. It didn't take long before we made him talk, but he and us ourselves hadn't notice Miss Kaya listen through the walls. She is quite distressed about what she heard and I don't believe convincing her is a problem anymore. On another note, can I assume you two completed your mission?''

''Yeah, Clint and I kicked butt and I also called names, but hey, who's counting?''

Steve smiled and shook his head. ''I also think we overstayed our welcome. C'mon let's all go to the inn. With the way she is right now, the best thing we can do is leave her alone.''

''Guess we collected all these flags and stuff for nothing.'' Peter said and they all went to the inn for a calm night of sleep.

*** The next day ***

''So what about 'Masked Pirates', we all wear masks'' Peter asked them.

''Nope, it just isn't that catchy enough.'' Hawkeye commented.

''Parker Pirates?'' ''No real names remember.''

''Marvel Pirates?'' ''How did you get idea?''

They had been thinking about pirate names for quite a while now and it didn't help only Hawkeye was being a critic.

''Cap, Cat, any ideas?'' Peter pleaded.

''It's your choice Peter, you are the captain.'' Steve answered neutrally, but Peter saw him smirk, no doubt enjoying someone else being the team leader once in a while.

''I don't care what our name is going to be, as long as I can stay.'' Felicia added in.

Hawkeye opened his mouth, but peter interrupted him. ''No we are not going to be called the Avenger pirates.''

''Why not?'' he almost whined.

''Because I don't like plagiarism. As a scientist, it just feels wrong for me''

Clint huffed and seemed to disagree, but didn't speak.

''Peter, if I may.'' Steve interrupted.

''Hmm?''

''Most pirates follow their captain and it is undeniable that we are all here because of you. Without you I'd be stuck at that Marine base, Black cat would be very injured and Hawkeye would have had to fend off a whole crew of pirates alone. Chances are, he wouldn't have had survived. Again, we are here because of you.

Not only that, but you are excellent captain material. You are smart in both knowledge and tactics. You can fight in teams and alone. You know how to survive and never give up. You spread hope and courage in the hearts of those who don't have any.

What I am trying to say is, you can be selfish for once. Nobody would mind if you call us with the name you truly want to call us with.''

Peter listened and understood what his idol was saying, but was he really that great? He just did what he felt was right. Ever since he saw uncle Ben die right in front of him, that was all that mattered. There was no time to be selfish, people's life's were in danger, he had power and he held responsibility.

''Spider,'' Hawkeye began.

''Again Clint? No it's not going to be-''

''That's not what I meant.'' He said a bit irritated. ''Just call us the Spider Pirates. We may not all have your ability's, but a pirate crew always follows their captain and the crew is usually named after a captains looks, name or ability. We really don't care, for once just accept that we don't mind a little bit of selfishness from you.''

Peter looked at Felicia, who wanted to input her words of praise, but he beat her too it.

''Cat, are you going to praise my being too, but at the same time make me uncomfortable?''

''Maybe…'' She purred.

Peter sighed. ''Thanks guys. I am really glad I met can consider you all as my friends.''

''I was hoping for something more…'' Peter ignored that part.

''So does that mean we finally convinced you?'' Hawkeye spoke.

''Yeah fine, we'll become the Spider Pirates. Are we going to put my emblem on the flag too?''

''Well, it needs to be recognized easily and the emblem on your chest really shouts; 'Spider!'. Why fix what already works?''

''Alright, from now on, we are the Spider Pirates!'' Peter cheered, followed by the rest and glasses chunked against each other.

After a short celebration they made their way towards the small ship, only to be stopped by the three kids.

''Captain Clint, are you really leaving?'' They asked the archer, looking depressed.

''I told you three yesterday right? I am going with my friends on a grand adventure. No offense, but this island is too boring for me.'' Hawkeye told them boldly.

''W-we know, w-we just wanted to say our goodbye's.'' the sniffed.

Peter could make a joke, but even he knew this was a tender moment. This was Clint's job, not his.

''You don't have to.'' ''Huh?'' ''As long as you three keep wielding the bows I made you three, I'll always be there to keep an eye out. There is no need for a goodbye, because I will always be here on this island.''

''C-captain!'' And yet another leg hug ensued.

''That was kind of corny…'' Peter whispered to Black Cat.

''Well he never had the experience you and Cap here had, he did well for a beginner.'' She returned the whisper.

*** Eventually on the seas ***

''So where to now Captain?'' Hawkeye said as he looked around the sea.

''Well, we weren't able to get a ship here, so our best bet is an island two days from here.'' Peter answered as he looked at the maps with Cat.

''Ugh, two days with nothing to do? I am bored already.'' He whined like a little kid.

''Shut up.'' Everyone commanded.

Author's Note:

Again, I changed the routes of One Piece. Seriously though, the first antagonists are weak as piss. I truly belief that Krieg person was the first real boss battle they had fought. That cook arc and stuff.

Kaya is also a bit more neutral, but I think that fits because Ussop doesn't exist. I also think it might be more realistic if the crew didn't get the Goin Merry and I'd create a side story where they got a new ship. Ships do have to come from somewhere right? Why not create an island where ships are made in the East Blue. A goat ship doesn't really fit with them anyway.

I am not really proud about this chapter, but it just didn't work as I wanted. I like logic, so my stories are logical. Weak people get defeated and impossible things don't happen. Also, these heroes have years of experience and are way better at fighting tactics than most pirates. Also, Kaya won't give them the ship, how could she? There was no emotional support, no sudden turn of events and no gratitude. How would you feel if a stranger comes up and proves your best friend is stabbing you in the back. I know I won't feel happy at all and hate both the stranger and my best friend.

I think this chapter was a flop because it needed more history between Clint and Kaya, but I know Clint would have left the island WAY earlier if it was possible, so that was a no go.

Should I give Hawkeye a devil fruit? Just a question and I prefer it if you also answer which one.


End file.
